legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Darth Vader
Samenstelling Het minifiguur kent vele variaties, maar heeft een aantal vaste kenmerken: * geheel in zwart gekleed * hoofd met verwondingen als gevolg van zijn gevecht met Obi-Wan Kenobi * unieke zwarte helm dat als masker zijn gehele hoofd bedekt * zwarte torso met print van bedieningspaneel met rode en blauwe knoppen, met grijze lijnen er omheen * zwarte cape * rood lichtzwaard Variaties }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Versie 1: origineel De oorspronkelijke variatie uit 1999 van het Darth Vader is de meest bekende variant, die verscheen in tien afzonderlijke sets, tot het herontwerp in 2008. Versie 2: nieuw hoofd Darth Vader werd aangepast met enkele kleine verschillen ten opzichte van de oorspronkelijke variant; bij deze zijn de wenkbrauwen verwijderd en heeft hij een paar extra littekens. Versie 3: Light-Up lichtzwaard Deze variatie heeft ook een hoofd zonder wenkbrouwen en sommige stukken niet kan worden gescheiden. Een voorbeeld hiervan is zijn hand dat is vast zit aan zijn lichtzwaard. Dat komt omdat deze een ingebouwd lampje heeft, die oplicht als zijn hoofd naar beneden gaat. In de torso zit een ingebouwde batterij. Versie 4: 2008 herontwerp In herontwerp van 2008 is alles hetzelfde, behalve zijn bovenlichaam en hoofd. De torso heeft meer detail op de riem en nog meer details op het borstpaneel. Versie 5: beschadigd Hij is voorzien van een grijs gezicht met op de linkerkant een blauw oog en littekens en op de rechterkant een gebroken masker. Hij draagt een zwarte helm rond zijn nek, die zijn gebroken masker voorstelt. Hij heeft een grijs beenstuk, een zwart beenstuk met in het verlengde daarvan een grijze arm en een zwarte arm stuk; beiden met zwarte handen. Op de torso is het beschadigde borstpaneel te zien, waar rode bedrading uit lijkt te steken. Uiteraard draagt hij een rood lichtzwaard. De beschadigde Darth Vader was een unieke variatie van Darth Vader, alleen uitgebracht in de set 7672 Rogue Shadow, uitgebracht in 2008 als onderdeel van de lijn voor de bevordering van Star Wars: The Force Unleashed videogame. De variatie is Darth Vader's (ernstig beschadigd) uiterlijk na het gevecht met Galen Marek, zijn geheime leerling, aan het einde van The Force Unleashed. Chrome Om de 10e verjaardag van LEGO Star Wars te vieren, produceerde LEGO 10.000 Chrome Darth Vader minifiguren in polybags, die willekeurig werden ingevoegd in 2009 LEGO Star Wars sets. De Chrome Vader was hetzelfde design als de 2008 versie van Vader met de nieuwe romp, maar glanzende verf werd gebruikt in plaats van het standaard zwart. Versie 6: 2010 herontwerp De 2010 herontwerp hebben dezelfde romp, benen, cape en helm dat de vorige redesing vanaf 2008. Het hoofd heeft een nieuwe print en, voor de eerste keer, witte pupillen. Verhaal Darth Vader is een fictief personage uit de Star Wars-films en staat bekend als een van de beroemdste filmpersonages aller tijden. Episode I t/m III In de derde film, , komt Anakin Skywalker steeds meer onder invloed van Palpatine, ook bekend als Darth Sidious. Anakin krijgt nachtmerries waarin zijn geliefde Padmé sterft in het kraambed. Darth Sidious beweert dat door de krachten van de Duistere Kant te gebruiken zelfs de dood overwonnen kan worden. Om zijn vrouw en ongeboren kind (die later een tweeling blijkt te zijn) te redden van de dood, laat Anakin zich verleiden door de 'Dark Side', stapt over naar de Orde van de Sith en gaat verder als Darth Vader. In het gevecht met zijn oude meester Obi-Wan Kenobi, raakt Vader zo gewond, dat hij een gedaantewisseling ondergaat: hij krijgt het karakteristieke zwarte masker met beademingsapparatuur om hem in leven te houden en gaat geheel in het zwart gekleed. Na zijn keuze voor de Duistere Kant is er geen weg terug: hij wordt een slecht mens die zijn talent om de Kracht te gebruiken misbruikt voor zijn eigen plezier en nut. In de vierde film is Grootmoff Tarkin nog de baas over hem en kan hij niet doen wat hij wil. Maar na het gevecht om Yavin, waarin Tarkin sterft, kan niemand behalve de Keizer Darth Vader nog controleren. Omdat er niemand meer is die baas over hem kan zijn, vermoordt hij iedereen die ook maar een fout maakt, ongeacht of ze schuld aan die fout hebben of niet. Luke Skywalker komt oog in oog te staan met Darth Vader. Wanneer Vader heeft gewonnen, vertelt hij de waarheid: "Luke, I am your father". Hij probeert zijn zoon ook naar de Duistere Kant over te halen: jij kunt de Keizer verslaan en samen zullen we de het heelal regeren. Luke probeert Darth Vader te bevrijden van de Duistere Kant (hoewel de Jedi ervan uitgaan dat zoiets onmogelijk is). Uiteindelijk slaagt Luke hier toch in wanneer hij zelf bijna gedood wordt door een bliksem aanval van Darth Sidious. Omdat Darth Vader dit niet kan aanzien, grijpt hij zijn oude meester en gooit hem in een put die leidt naar de reactor van de tweede Death Star. Door de bliksem die Darth Sidious opwekte, word Vader zo erg verwondt (hij draag namelijk continu een metalen pak en metaal en bliksem gaan niet samen), dat hij niet veel later sterft in de armen van Luke. Verwijzingen | Yodapedia = Darth Vader | wikipedia = Darth Vader}} Zie ook: * Anakin Skywalker * 8010 TECHNIC Darth Vader (2002) Notities * De afbeelding van Darth Vader werd prominent weergegeven op de vlag SWCBan1 Flag - Star Wars Classic Darth Vader en het boek LEGO Star Wars: Het Complete Werk. * Als Nederlands sprekende had je het kunnen weten: Ik ben (je) Vader... Optredens Sets }} * 8096 Emperor Palpatine's Shuttle (2010, versie 6) * 10212 Imperial Shuttle (2010, versie 6) * Celebration IV Set Andere producten }} }} }} met rood lichtzwaard}} prominent op de voorzijde}} met rood lichtzwaard}} heruitgave van P3107 Darth Vader Pen}} }} }} met minifiguur met zwarte helm en cape en rood lichtzwaard}} }} * 4547551 Chrome Darth Vader * 852243 SW Darth Vader T-shirt * 852764 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader T-shirt * 2851190 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Adult Watch * P2155 Darth Vader Ballpoint Pen (2008) * P2155 Darth Vader Ballpoint Pen (Luke) (2010) * P2155cwa Darth Vader Ballpoint Pen (Luke) (2010) * P2155 Darth Vader Ball Point Pen (2011) * 575436 Connect and Build Pens 4 Pack Collectors Edition Series 2 (2011) Videogames }} * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (versie 1) * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (versie 1) * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (versie 1) * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (versie 1, cameo) Films * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of The Brick (in een afbeelding) * The Quest for R2-D2 (cameo) * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace